Onestriana Dusksinger
Race: Elf - Drow Kit: Bladesinger for Drow; mechanically identical Alignment: Neutral Evil Team: Antagonist Not entirely happy with the image ... hard to find a good one Appearance: Tebaun is tall for a Drow, near 6', and more muscled and solidly built than most of his kind (though he's still lithe and graceful by human standards). He has the signature ebony skin of his kind, with long snow white hair (neatly gathered into a ponytail with a strip of dark leather) standing in stark contrast to his skin. Unlike most Drow, Tebaun's eyes are silvery rather than red. Garbed in a cloak, so deep a blue as to almost be black, Tebaun usually wears darkly tinted goggles during the day. While they don't fully mitigate the effects of ever-burning sun, they at least make life somewhat manageable for the Drow. In most places Tebaun keeps himself well-hooded, anticipating the less than friendly reactions most surface-folk have to Drow. However, when not hooded the glint of fine ebony chain is visible underneath the cloak. Beyond a few hidden pouches and a slim band of silver around one finger that nearly completes Tabaun's appearance. Two final details remain, both important as to his true nature and skills. The first is the most obvious - a large sword strapped to his waist. The scabbard a simple black leather, the sword's grip apparently the same. The hilt of the sword, however, was intricately formed swirls, and when the blade was drawn power seemed to emanate along its length. The second, far more subtle detail, was a small tattoo of a highly stylized spider. Those in the know (an exceptionally small number on the surface) would recognize it as the tattoo of his Drow bladesong school Backstory: Tebaun, whose name means 'Sword Dancer', was aptly named. Born in one of the lesser known Drow cities, from an exceptionally young age he proved to be unusually skilled with a blade. Drow culture being what it was, this skill was quickly seized upon and Tebaun was forced into the tutelage of a master of the Drow's version of what surface elves call Bladesong. Book of Elves specify that Bladesong is not taught to Drow, but that they have their own version For decades Tabaun studied his craft, until finally he too was deemed ready to depart the training halls. While not a true master, he has the skills necessary to train on his own, and would progress quicker is faced with 'unusual' challenges. 1 Bladesinger Like many Drow bladesingers (not that there were an exceptional number), the long discipline and study required to master the art tempered Tabaun's inherent chaotic nature to a degree. While a necessity for the art, this was more evident in Tabaun than most others, to such a degree that Tabaun no longer quite 'fit' with the chaotic nature of Drow society. Ever opportunistic, his superiors saw this as an opportunity to use Tabaun of a 'scout' of sorts in the surface world. as CE may not fit well into a party of non-Drow Tabaun was sent to wander the surface, with the mission of seeking out threats to Drow life and eliminating them before they could grow. Tabaun happily accepted this mission. Unlike most Drow who were 'different' Tabaun did not reject the life of his kind - it had given him his art, his passion, after all. Rather, he saw the chance to further Drow interests on the surface as an honor, of sorts. requirement to serve and protect fellow elves So, for years Tabaun wandered the surface of Faerun, fulfilling his mission. While painful to be on the surface at first, long exposure his somewhat dampened its effects, though at the loss of a small portion of his innate gifts. While he has never fully adopted to surface life, he still manages better than most of his compatriots. - Option 3 per our PM And he was very successful. After many intrigues prevented and foes slain he found himself in Waterdeep. He had detected hints of a raiding party to be sent down into the underdark, breadcrumbs really, and they had led him to Waterdeep ... and then dried up. And so he found himself at the Misty Beard, listening, watching, and waiting for another breadcrumb, to see where it might take him. Category:Drow Category:Fighters